The new Reclaimer
by Atlas2025
Summary: After desmond has died Abstergo lost their main subject to find the Apple of Eden. Now they have started a new program to help kill the Assassins...The Spartan Program...How will the Assassins retaliate, Learn the story of Alex...an assassin much like the great Altair.


"Come in my student" my mentor said. As I walked in I saw all of my teachers and trainers standing in salute, I noticed they all had there hoods on. All I could think was 'Today's the day I become one of them, join them…become a member of the brotherhood'. "Please Alex step forward, today is the day you earn your blade and our full trust. Please sit and lay your left arm on the table". I slowly layer my arm on the table and watched as my mentor pulled out a butcher's knife. I started to panic inside my head, I could feel the hot sweat going down my face 'Oh my god they're going to kill me' I thought as I was about to pull my arm back when I felt two people hold me in place. "I know your scared Alex, but this is what must be done to make sure you are committed to our order" my mentor declared. They pulled my fingers back except for my ring finger, My heart is racing, my breathing is getting faster, time is slowing down 'Holy shit what have I gotten myself into' I thought. "Welcome to the order Alex Cross". My mentor said while swinging the giant knife down towards my finger, time is slowing down…..I can see the knife slowly getting closer….and closer…till. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed holding the bleeding stump that was one my ring finger. Shaking, I feel like I'm going to throw up, the room is spinning, I can't think straight…I try standing up, that only proved futile cause all that happened was me falling back down because of the blood loss. I can feel my eyes closing shut…I see my mentor stand above me smiling as I black out.

As i started to come to i could feel a throbbing pain in my hand where my ring finger used to be. "Ugh what happened, The last thing i remember is" (FLASHBACK) ("Welcome to the order" My mentor said while cleaving my finger off) (PRESENT) "That's right, he chopped my finger off" i said while raising my left arm up and looking at my bandaged hand. I heard the door opening so i glanced over and saw that it was my mentor Leo, I jumped up and charged at him with my fist cocked back ready to send him flying through the door, I threw my fist at him but all i could feel was his hand 'H…he caught it….no one has ever been able to do that' i thought scared out of my mind. "Tisk tisk Alex, i know your angry with us but to blindly attack a person without thinking, i thought we taught you better than that" Leo said. "You bastard you chopped my finger off, What the hell was that about huh!" I yelled back in response while jumping back and sending a reverse kick straight for his face but to be stopped by his hand again, "How are you blocking my attack old man!" I yelled. "Because you are blinded by anger Alex, Please just relax and let me explain then i will let you judge me" Leo replied. Over the next eight minutes my mentor explained to me why they did what they did, It was part of the order and every new member must have it done, I looked down in shame because not only did i attack my master but i didn't trust and believe him. "I am terribly sorry mentor, I will accept any punishment you give me. "No my student there is no need for you to be punished, you were only acting on instinct and I am proud of you for that" Leo said. " But i do have an assignment for you, you will meet your team in the front garden, oh and one last thing, your hidden blade is on the counter next to you, when you put it on it will be connected to your nervous system to when you flex your wrist the blade will extend, and when you are finished flex again and it will retract….use it well" Leo declared as he walked out softly closing the door. I glanced to my left and saw the gauntlet with the retractable blade on the bottom, I slide the gauntlet on my arm and hooking it to my arm. I flexed my wrist and watch the blade extend out with a clear 'SHING' the blade was a good 11inches long, I flexed again and watched it retract back into the gauntlet as if it was never there. "Master….I won't fail you" I said.

I walked out of my room and headed towards my team. "Whats taking him so long?" said liam, "I don't know, just chill ok" replied sarah. I jumped over the railing and landed next liam "Whats up bro, sorry that I'm late, Leo wanted to talk to me" I said. "Its about damn time" He replied while hitting me on the back of the head, "Are you two idiots done arguing? Good now lets go" Sarah said while running out the front gate. "Is she always this grumpy around you?" I asked whole liam shrugged and we both headed out the gate as well. We all made it to a building over looking Abstergo, "I hate these people, they kidnap innocent people and use them for inhuman testing, Something called the spartan program i think" I said. "Yea its disgusting, to think people could that, ugh no need complaining lets just get in take the data and get out" Liam replied as me and sarah nodded and we all disappeared with the wind as if we were never there. I put my hood on and cautiously made my way through the building "This is silent eagle, Im in position" I said, "Roger, sarah is across the street and will support with sniper cover and recon, I'll be waiting in the alley with the car waiting, mission is a go" Liam commanded. Looking all around me i could see scientist, guards and regular workers, 'How am i going to do this' I thought,. I glanced at the guards for a few seconds before nodding before slowly walking over. "Sir stop this is a restricted area" the guard said, I flexed my wrist bringing my blade and thrusting into his heart, "FREEZE" Guard 2 yelled while pulling his pistol out, I quickly leg swept him then elbow dropped him in the throat knocking him out. "To easy" I said while walking through the doors, looking around i could see all the testing rooms and all the people being forced into machines, i shook my head and headed to the main lab. Walking in i saw two scientist, as quickly and quietly i took them both out, "Now lets see what y'all are hiding" I said while plugging in a thumb drive into the main computer hacking and tacking their info. 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' "Shit the alarm" I yelled while grabbing the thumb drive and running out of the room, till suddenly stopping and seeing 3 guards at the end of the hallway with pistols aimed at me, "Well shit" I said.

'Run…..run' That's all I could think of, I can hear them running after me. I don't want to look back because I know if I do they'll get a good enough look at me to trace me down. I turned the corner and ran for the window as fast I could 'BANG' 'CLING' "SHIT!" I yelled out. They're shooting at me that's not good. "Stop" yelled guard 1, I couldn't think so I just jumped. All I could hear was the sound of glass breaking and the yelling of the 3 guards behind me. I landed on the building across from the Abstergo Corp. "Holy crap I need to work out more those guys gave me a work out" 'CLING!' 'Are you kidding me' I thought. I pulled my hood back on and started running for my life again. "God these guys don't know when to give up" I said while dodging the incoming bullets. I just made it to the side of an air conditioning unit when I felt a bullet graze right by my ear. "We have you cornered! Step out with your hands up and walk towards us!" Guard 3 yelled. I quickly looked around and found the only way out, I slow stood up with my hands in the air facing the 3 Abstergo guards and started backing towards the edge of the building. "Stop moving or we will shoot!" guard 1 commanded while aiming his pistol at me. I grew the biggest smirk ever, flipped all 3 of them off and leaned back with my arms extended to my sides and let myself fall. "No!" yelled one of the guards as they ran over to edge to find me gone. "Sir the target escaped…..returning to base" said guard 2. I walked away blending in…..

As i was walking away stealthfully blending in with the crowd i could see the 3 guards looking around on the roof top then start heading back. "This is silent eagle…..im heading for the rendezvous point" I said to liam while walking down the street, "Copy that i'll be waiting for you" replied liam. I looked around a little and when i got to the van i saw something horrifing, Liam has sarah facing the wall about to execute her, "NOOOOOOO!" I yelled while sprinting and flexing my wrist extentding my hidden blade. smiling i looked at jake running at me, i turned and fired two shots at him, but to my surprise he took the hits and kept coming, so i shot more "DIE!" i yelled emptying my clip into till before i knew it i felt the clod steel of his blade in my neck. I was so mad, My teammate, my comrade….my brother was just about to kill the girl i loved, even though i was to scared to show or tell her but i did love her and before i knew it i had my arm extended towards liam and my blade in his neck. I could feel the tears running down my face "Why brother why" I asked while crying, "Because i hate you….i hate all of you, even if you were my brother i still hated you, goodbye" He replied while the life left his eyes. I pulled my arm back retracting my blade and watched his body fall lifeless to the hard ground, i was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard crying. I ran over to sarah and untied her and held her close, I could feel the rain start to fall, I guess the angels were crying. "why did you save me alex, why…he said you were with him the entire time and that you were going to betray the order" Sarah asked while crying, I knew i had to tell her "Its because i love and care about you sarah" I replied and kissed her. She looked at me shocked then i started to feel pain, i looked down and saw dark red spots all over my body. "Shit" i said while falling over and feeling the pool of blood start to form around me, i could see sarah yelling and saying stuff to me but i just couldn't hear, i saw my eyes closing till everything went dark. I woke up with a jolt and in a lot of pain, I looked all around me and saw i was in a medical room, looking down i saw my chest and torso wrapped in bandages. "Alex your awake, and i love you to" Sarah yelled while hugging me and crying, "yes I'm awake and thank you, it means a lot to know you feel the same way back. The door opened and my mentor leo walked in looking upset, "Im sorry about what happened alex but we need you for a mission in rome, When your ready come see me".

It has been several weeks since the incident with my brother and i still don't think i'll ever recover mentally from that, but no one said that i had to do it alone. Looking to my left i saw sarah's nude sleeping form next to me, smiling i pulled the covers up over her and kissed her head, slowly getting up i grabbed a bottle of water and walked outside to the porch. "Its nice isn't alex, your life, having a girl that loves you….look I'm not here to talk long but there is a problem, the FBI took these pics 2 days ago" Landon said handing me a envelope that said confidential on it. Opening it i nearly felt my heart stop, It was liam…and my mom, he took her hostage "Where the hell is he" i asked looking away, "They're in the city, goodbye alex" landon replied leaving. I walked into the house getting dressed and hooking my gauntlet on, i saw sarah was ready to go so i nodded and we jumped into the car and sped off. As we were driving through the city i saw a car that looked to suspicious, i slowly driving up but i made the simplest mistake…..i looked right at them then they floored it so i did as well. We are weaving in and out of cars going down the highway "Shoot the tires sarah!" i yelled, and watched as she started shooting, I shifted gears and glided across the asphalt and got right next to them and started ramming them to the point sparks were flying off, I grabbed my gun and started shooting at them through the window but sarah screamed, I look forward and saw i was about to crash with a car. "Shit" I screamed i drifted to the right and turned a 180 in front of them and threw my gears in reverse and stepped on it, i had sarah guiding me as i was shooting straight into their windshield. Sarah saw that we were approaching a sharp u-turn. I Stepped on the gas harder and and drifted back straight again and kept ramming, "Shit if we don't stop them now we'll lose them" I said, I side swiped the back of their car making them turn straight into me and i rammed them into the side rail and sent all of us flying off the hill. Everything slowed down as we were barreling down the hill till a final thud meant we stopped, i looked to make sure sarah was ok, she was unconscious, i crawled out of the car limping and holding my gun. I saw the guy on the passenger side crawl out, i kicked him hard in the ribs so that he rolled over where i could look at him, I saw his face and got pissed, it was ryan he used to be my best friend till he dissapeard. I felt sarah hold onto me for support "Call command baby, We found a traitor" I said while tiring him up.


End file.
